Save Her
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Beck and Jade are fighting again, what else is new? Well when Jade storms out in her own at night Beck starts to get worried when she doesn't answer her calls, what has happened to Jade? Can Beck even save her now?


Becks POV

She throws a hairdryer at me, just a regular argument with my girlfriend.

"Jade! Throwing a hairdryer really?"

"Do you want it to be my scissors because I swear I won't miss!" She looks down at my manhood...no she wouldn't I hold up my hands

"Okay Jade...calm down" she pointed her finger at me on the other side of the RV

"You think you have me wrapped around your little finger!"

"Don't I?" I was my joking but Jade didn't see it like that see gave me daggers with fury "Babe I was joking!"

"I am so sick of always having to level myself out for your benefit!" Wow she really has took this argument overboard and it only started with me asking her to chill out over a small thing on The Slap after some girl commented on my picture which I didn't even reply to.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that right now" she grabbed her jacket and left the RV, man it was late she shouldn't be walking home alone.

"Jade!"

"Don't follow me!" I slammed my hand against the door why does she make me feel so angry yet sad when I fight with her when she leaves I'm sad when she tells me not to call her babe it makes me sad, I love her so much I hate fighting with her sometimes when it gets to a point when she starts crying I just shut up and hold her but she isn't having it this time.

It was 11pm, no I didn't like this I picked up my phone and rang her

"This is Jade if you're important enough I'll answer you if you're not...well you can hold your breath till I reply" I couldn't help but smile, classic Jade

"Hey baby look I am so sorry for tonight just want to make sure you got home okay so give me a ring I want to talk, I love you". I waited a little while later and no reply, I walked out the RV and went to her house to check. I got half way to her house when

"AHHHH" a loud scream from a girl came from the ally way

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T NO" oh god no, it can't be.

"Jade?"

"PLEASE"

"JADE!" I ran as fast as I could to the ally way of anything has happened to her I swear to god I will kill whoever has done this I skid round to the corner seeing my girl lay on floor battered I looked at the two guys stood above her and saw red, I rugby tackled one of them to the floor then stood up an punched the other one.

"Beck..." Jade cried for me I pain, I stared at the guys and they ran I instantly crouched on the floor

"Jade no, no, no" she was bleeding I threw up phone out of my pockets my hands were shaking so much I tried to call 911 but there was no signal

"Don't worry I'm going to get help" I went to stand up but she grabbed my arm

"Please don't leave me" I looked at her she seemed so fragile and frightened I crouched back down and held her,

"You're going to be fine" I whispered in her ear

"Oh my god Jade" I looked up to Andre Cat and Tori all stood in front of us

"What are you guys doing here?" To be honest I was glad one of them can go get help

"We heard a scream and thought we would come and help I had no idea that it was..." Jade cried to me and put her arms around my neck

"I'm so sorry for walking out"

"Don't you dare apologise I'm so sorry" she kissed my lightly on the lips

"I am never leaving you again" I kissed her forehead I can't believe that I almost lost her if I hadn't of wound her up she wouldn't of left this is all my fault her eyes began to drop!

"No Jade! Jade wake up come on Jade open your eyes!" I tapped her cheek to wake her up

"I'm...tired...beck" I looked up at the guys

"Did you call them?!"

"Yeah they are their way"

"Jade you can't sleep you have to stay with me baby"

"Am I going to die?" Her bleeding was pretty bad I saw the tear running down her cheek

"No babe you're not" I kissed her softly again I heard the cry of Cat

"Cat please...don't cry" Jade whimpered causing us to get more emotional she looked at me with my eyes filled, she put her hand on my cheek

"Don't your dare cry I need you to be the strong one here" I wiped my tears

"Okay".  
The ambulance came for her, they out her on a roller bed I don't know the name of them

"She'll be fine" I smiled at the doctor

"Thank you"

"You saved her life, give yourself some credit" he patted me on the back

"Beck! Come with me please" I turned to the guys

"Could you call her mom?"

"I'll do it" Cat smiled

"I'll see you guys later"

"Good luck" Tori smiled at me

"Thanks" I jumped in the ambulance van, Jade held my hand

"Thank you, I love you so much"

"I love you too Jade more than anything" I am never letting her ago like that ever again, I love her more than life itself i would die for her. I'm so glad and happy she is ok, my baby. My Girl.

Just a little short story hope you enjoy it xoxo


End file.
